


Закон Джунглей

by dontshootthedomrist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На свете есть много законов, и у каждого своё предназначение. Среди них - один, любимый Азулой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закон Джунглей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Law of the Jungle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145072) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



На свете есть много законов, и у каждого своё предназначение. Законы, установленные правителями, к примеру, подразумевают защиту людей, что им верно служат. Пусть они не всегда работают, но в этом их предназначение.

Кроме законов, созданных человеком, есть законы природы. Гравитации, трения; в общем, физики.

Но есть закон природы, не подчиняющийся разуму. Он _первороден_. Убей или будь убит. Ешь или будь съеден. Живи сильным или умри слабым.

Это и есть тот самый закон джунглей, который больше всех нравится Азуле.

В конце концов, она та, что убивает, ест и живёт.


End file.
